1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device testing, and specifically to a system for testing electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Most commonly used rechargeable batteries can exhibit shortcomings when used in testing. Such batteries lose total available power with time, which can allow misjudgment of testing results when the power level drops below a certain threshold. Furthermore, such batteries are inefficient, since a great deal of power is lost during recharging. Moreover, recharging is time consuming and expired batteries present environmental hazards and require specialized disposal. Thus, what is called for is a testing system to address the limitations described.